Atleast we flew, if even once
by Ignis-teme
Summary: Thank you... Sky King. Warning Char. death! r&r plz! IkkixAkito/Agito


WARNING! VERY EMOTIONAL AND CHARACTER DEATH!!

* * *

Ikki dodged a hurtling punch coming his way.

Kogarsumaru had gotten themselves into another tough battle with a bunch of bodybuilding storm riders, and apparently the one he and Agito were against, packed a major punch.

Ikki had made Buccha, Onigiri and Kazu, fight three of the body builders together as a group, and Agito and himself took on the leader of the team BB.

'Their body builders and their team is called BB? Heh that's ironic.' Ikki thought.

Narrowly missing a blow to the head 'Shit.' Ikki gaped. "HEY FUCK HEAD! WATCH WHAT THE FUCK YOUR DOING!" Agito screamed at him, clearly pissed. They had been at this for a little under an hour and were just finally getting the head BB to start tiring out.

As Ikki distracted the BB. Agito took the opportunity to look around at his surroundings more clearly to find something he could use to help end this battle all the sooner. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Agito spotted a board resting on the side of a steel girder nearby. 'Perfect.' Agito smirked, and took the long way through their section of the construction site, back to the battle.

Agito skated quickly over to Ikki and fell in speed beside him, "Hey, I have a plan." Agito lowly said so not to be heard by the pursuing leader. "What is it?" Ikki asked confused. Agito smirked and sped ahead yelling "You'll just have to wait and see!"

As Ikki moved over to one side the BB sped up and started trailing after Agito growling at the fact he had a plan.

Agito started weaving around girders and ducking under low boards as he led the BB leader to the wall, trying to confuse him. Slowing down a bit so that 'tubby' would have a chance to get slightly closer he aimed for the wall. Succeeding in getting him coming up confidently, Agito figured he was to much of a dunce to figure out what he was going to do. As the leader suddenly lashed out and tried to grab Agito, he jumped up and went up the side of the board getting the leader to smash his fist into it and get stuck.

As he frantically tried to tug his wrist out Agito came down hard on his head and face with his AT's successfully ripping a huge gash into his skin.

Ikki saw the guy sit down and admit defeat and called out "Alright Agito!" and eagerly skated up to him.

After doing a quick celebration of the main win for the team, Ikki and Agito helped the leader get his fist out of the board. 'Aww that was nice of you Agito, I never thought you would have done something like that.' Akito giggled. 'Oh shut up!' Agito half-heartedly thought to Akito.

After the leader had congratulated them and complimented on how long they had lasted he left to observe his 'little protégés' as he called them.

Ikki and Agito agreed they would take a small break to catch their breath before heading over to check out the rest of the teams progress.

* * *

As they headed back to where Kazu, Onigiri and Buccha were fighting, and the girls 'supervising', Agito swore he saw something. Whipping around and glaring at his surroundings he brushed it off as Akito being paranoid and started walking after Ikki again. However after he had Ikki in his vision, he saw he was quite a few feet ahead of him. And not to far behind was a familiar looking man that Agito had seen arguing with the BB team before their battles had started. The fight between BB and the man had actually gotten violent before they scared him off with him yelling threats that he would be back.

So needless to say, Agito was surprised to find the man back here, but there was something about the way he was acting that set him off about following Ikki. And as soon as Agito seen the man pull a gun out from inside his coat did Akito start yelling at him to get a move on to Ikki. Finally understanding Agito blasted after Ikki in a desperate attempt to get to him first.

As he neared Ikki he heard the click of the bullet being loaded and yelled out to Ikki.

As Ikki turned around he saw many things, a man pointing a gun at him, Agito making to jump at him and as he heard the sound of the trigger being pulled as the man spat out a furious 'Shit.' and fled as soon as the trigger was pulled. Ikki closed his eyes and waited for the hit as he was tackled to the ground.

--------

'Why did I do it? Why would I.. I don't like him… No I don't, I love him… We love him.' Agito suddenly opened his eyes as he felt himself being shaken urgently.

As his vision cleared he saw Ikki looking down at him with an incredible expression of pain. But Agito was the one that felt the pain that those eyes showed.

He could feel the solid of the bullet in around his rib cage. He smiled and let out a breathy laugh, "Seems we're always falling for you Ikki."

Ikki's expression lightened slightly with humour, "Yeah, but sometimes I wish you didn't." He solemnly replied. Agito chuckled slightly as he reached up to his eye patch and pulled it off. They could feel the blood flowing quickly out of the wound, as Ikki comforted Akito that it would be okay, Agito and Akito agreed silently in their mind that they would put their true feelings out to Ikki.

As Ikki watched Akito's eye and Agito's eye with the same look of distance and pain, he felt his heart clench at the thought that they weren't themselves. As he cradled their head in his lap he brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Agito's eye. "Help is on the way." Ikki gently said. Agito chuckled, "Coming to late I'm afraid." As Akito piped in "I'm sorry Ikki." To which Ikki quickly retorted " NO, you guys aren't allowed to say sorry! If anything this is my fault!"

"Stupid Crow, we were the ones that decided to get in the way." Agito gently whispered. "B-both? Why?" Ikki asked shocked. He could see both of them were present when they grabbed a hold of his face and brought him down to their cool lips for a light and passionate kiss. "Because we love you silly," Akito tenderly whispered, Ikki looked to Agito's eye ,"Yeah I do too." Agito smiled.

Ikki grinned back happily as he told them he loved them both all the same, but felt his heart break as he felt their breathing become shallower.

Akito asked about everyone, and he told them they were waiting for the ambulance and giving them some privacy. That's when Agito and Akito noticed they were closer to the road and could see they were behind the car they had arrived in.

As they stayed like that in silence for a few minutes Akito and Agito felt it. "Ikki," Akito called gently, bringing his attention back to them, " Thanks for letting us fly with you, we're really happy we got to, even if it was only once." Akito wearily said, a genuine smile on his face. Ikki's face dropped even further as he saw Agito take slight dominance with a happy look in his eyes and a light and happy smile on his face. "Thank you Ikki….. No matter what you'll always be a Sky King to us." Agito whispered.

Ikki's tears , that he had been trying to hold in, finally spilled forth as he gathered the two in a tight embrace and sobbed for a few minutes.

When he pulled away, he saw the two laying in his arms with a peaceful expression on their face, eyes closed and heart forever stopped. Ikki stooped upwards and held them bridal style as he made his way to the others. Everyone looked over at Ikki as he came into view holding Akito in his arms with silent tears flowing down his face. Everyone knew from the look of utter hopelessness on Ikki's face. Tears and utter silence was all that was shared between everyone while waiting for the too late ambulance.

-------

-------

Please don't kill me!! But a review would be nice!…… hey I put a warning on it!


End file.
